


A Susie a Day Keeps the Doctor Away

by Chiyana



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Meta, Susie is Best Killer Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyana/pseuds/Chiyana
Summary: Based on a DbD session with friends where we went from a really fun Susie to a really not-fun Doctor.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Susie a Day Keeps the Doctor Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwfulWaful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwfulWaful/gifts).



The Entity wasn’t often amused by ‘meme’ trials, where killers played around with the survivors and let them escape in the end, but it tolerated it. What could it really do anyway, lock them in an eternal nightmarish game of hide-and-seek? Been there done that, Susie and the rest of the Legion already had the t-shirts.

Besides, Susie had the most fun playing with the survivors, letting them heal up and watching them surround her and bounce excitedly to get hit again. She never went too far, never put them up on hooks or chased them around, too worried they would scare for real and stop playing. 

Her last group had been plenty of fun, all girls: Nea, Claudette, Feng, and Yui. Once they realized she was willing to play around, they stopped bee-lining for the generators and ducking away from her, now openly hanging out with her and joking around. They’d even convinced her to knock them down entirely at the very end so they could crawl out, and she could get a few more points from the Entity. 

Haha, good times. 

Susie reached out into the swirling mass of the Entity, poking it until it grumbled and gave in, letting her track down the girls. They were in another match already, and Susie smiled a little behind her mask. Maybe they were in a match with a Trapper and running around getting caught in traps for him. 

Then she felt the acrid flavor of fear, the unpleasant tingle of static at the back of her tongue, and she frowned. The Doctor didn’t seem like a killer anyone enjoyed going up against. Stressful in a frustrating way rather than stressful in a fun way. She poked a little more, and her frown deepened. 

Her girls had been varying levels of experience, but they were still pretty little, in it more for fun than anything else. This Doctor was bogged down with powerful perks, and he had them trapped on a map where he had full advantage. 

He wasn’t playing with her girls, he was actively terrorizing them. She could feel the continuous little shocks of madness in her mouth and bared her teeth.

Despite the Entity’s lecturing protests, she pushed through the inky smog and grabbed hold of the live-wire that was an active trial. 

Fuck this noise. 

~~~

Claudette had panicked and gone up stairs that went nowhere, trying to snap herself out of the madness, and Feng winced sympathetically. This was the worst place to be. They were going to be caught, Claudette was going to be tossed back onto the hook, and she couldn’t even be more than a little frustrated. 

Yui and Nea were trying to hide, but she could see and hear them scream every time the Doctor sent out another buzz of terror. They couldn’t find any of the generators in this fucking labyrinth of a warehouse, they couldn’t tell when they were or weren’t being chased, they kept seeing the doctor anywhere, and they hadn’t been able to find the hatch either. 

They were fucked, well and truly. 

Claudette screamed as she fucked up trying to snap out of it, and Feng winced. “We have to get out of here,” she hissed, looking around and seeing two Doctors watching them from different entrances. One might be real, or it might not. 

Claudette clapped her hands over her mouth to smother a whimper - like it would help - and nodded. She panicked when she saw the Doctor’s forced grin staring up at them from the bottom of the stairs. 

“He’s right at the bottom of the stairs!” she whispered, high and scared. 

He was also at the door, and also coming down the hallway. 

“He’s literally right over there, just run, just run!” Feng urged. They bolted, and one of the Doctors suddenly lashed out and drove his stick into Claudette’s shoulder, the barbed wire scraping against her flesh. Claudette cried out and pushed forward, and Feng tried to distract him away. 

No dice. He was going to kill Claudette and then wear the rest of them down one by one. 

“Fucking tunneler,” Feng hissed, chasing after Claudette’s panicked whimpers. She heard Nea and Yui scream again nearby, and a terrified sound bubbled out of her throat before she could stop it as they static hit her hard.   
Claudette crashed into Yui as they both tried to round the same corner in opposite directions, and Yui quickly turned back the way she’d come. Feng ducked down a hallway to join up with them. 

Strength in numbers…? 

What did it matter, they weren’t going to be able to get any of the generators up and running anyway. She could barely think to move forward, much less get a complicated piece of equipment up and running.   
  
They met up with Nea, running from what she thought was the Doctor - hell, maybe it was? It was so hard to fucking tell, and Feng was seriously considering just giving up and letting them be killed. What was the alternative? Keep running and delay the inevitable? 

And now they ran into a dead-end with the Doctor right behind them, breath quickening with sick excitement. 

Feng grabbed onto Nea’s red flannel, trying to drag her behind herself as Nea tried to do the same. Stupid, Nea was already bleeding and she’d been hooked once. They wrestled a little to try and get in front of the other. Yui had an arm around a whimpering Claudette, crouching behind them. 

The Doctor’s eyes lit up as he advanced, lips twitching in an attempt to widen a grin already stretched past breaking, and he sent out another wave of terror, pain, and static, just to watch them all flinch and scream. 

“Cunt,” Feng got out through gritted teeth. Fuck it. They could rest in oblivion for a while after this trial before trying again. 

The Doctor’s fingers danced along his weapon, eyes alight with sadistic malice. Feng managed to get in front of Nea and throw out her arms to keep her from taking the hit. Fuck it. 

Before he was able to swing his arm down, a leg shot out and slammed against the crate between the Doctor and the girls, blocking his path. 

He stopped, startled. Everyone’s eyes ticked over to the owner of the leg. Susie’s fingers flexed along the hilt of her knife, and she cocked her head at the doctor. 

“ _Cunt_ ,” she said, echoing Feng’s sentiment with an unafraid affectation. 

The Doctor hesitated. Killers were solitary, never coming into one another’s trials. He… he was at a loss for what to do now. His eyes went up to the Entity, silently asking for an explanation, but nothing came. He looked back at Legion. 

Legion took her leg down and stepped in front of the girls, flipping the knife in her hand to make overhead stabbing easier. 

“ _These are **my** kills_,” the Doctor told her, petulant and entitled. 

“ _Nah_ ,” Susie said, and she advanced a step. 

The Doctor took a step back. 

“ _Leave_ ,” he demanded.

“ _Nah_ ,” she said again, and advanced another step. He took a step back. 

“ _So you intend to, what, keep me at bay while you coddle them, let them fix the generators and leave_?” 

“ _Nah_ ,” she said a third time, and raised the knife over her head. The Doctor could hear the blare of metal music starting to play in her head and his eyes widened. 

“Y _ou… you wouldn’t dare…._ ”

“ _Yeah_ ,” she said, and started running at him. 

The Doctor was a killer. He had his own weapon, he was in control of his surroundings, he could strike fear and terror into the minds of survivors with a flick of his hand and leave them paralyzed. 

Survivors though. Not other killers. 

And while the Doctor was bigger than Legion, while he had his own weapon to fight with, Legion was faster and meaner. And the Entity wasn’t stepping in. 

The Doctor turned and ran. 

He didn’t make it very far, his stride unable to keep him ahead of Legion’s sprint or her ability to vault over obstacles that he had to go around. He felt the knife go into his spine. Where the survivors got a burst of adrenaline from pain, killers stopped dead to recover. 

He stopped dead now, and felt Legion scramble up his back to drive the knife into him again. She gave a pained, frustrated sound as her power ended, but she didn’t let go. She stabbed him again, and again, and again. He couldn’t reach behind him enough to grab her, couldn’t do more than stagger and shake himself like a dog to try and get her off. His blood dripped down from the wounds, sluggish and half-coagulated already. 

The ground was too slippery to keep his footing, and his feet slid out from under him. He tried to turn, at least land on top of Legion, maybe wind her, but she sprang away. 

For a moment. Once he was fully on the ground, she was back on top of him, knife cutting open his stomach and then into his guts. He couldn’t die, not like the survivors could, but he could certainly feel the pain. 

He writhed, tried to spike terror into her mind but only getting the screams of the survivors in return. He tried to hit her, but she knocked his stick out of his hand.

He was so disoriented he couldn’t move, little limp twitches and gurgles as he tried to recover. He felt her hands grab the front of his coat and begin dragging him. 

“ _Sympathizer_ ,” he accused, wheezing. “ _Bleeding heart. Entitled millennial bitch_!” 

“ _I’m Gen Z, but okay boomer_ ,” Legion said uncaringly. She picked him up, granted unnatural strength by the confines of this world, and he realized what she was doing. 

“ _No! **No**!_” 

“ _Yeah_ ,” she said, aiming it just right to shove the back of his head onto the hook. He twitched and gurgled, not dying but effectively scrambled by the metal now protruding into his skull. Legion shoved and kicked him, making sure he was good and planted on that thing before dusting off her hands. 

Well, ‘dusting’, she was absolutely soaked with blood. Eh, it would have to do. 

Retracing her steps, Susie picked up her knife and trotted back to where the survivors were collapsed in a puddle of exhaustion and pain. The Doctor, while trying to stop Legion, had sparked their minds over and over. They seemed snapped out of it, but were recuperating from the effort. 

Susie squatted down next to them. 

“ _Hey little sisters_ ,” she greeted. 

“Hey,” they chorused back tiredly. 

“ _I think he’ll get the points if we hang around. Still his trial. Want me to just open the door for you?_ ” 

“Please?” they requested. 

Susie reached out and ruffled Nea’s hair. “ _All right. Afterwards we can go play another round together. I’ll even hook you this time_.” 

“You’re the best killer ever,” Feng said earnestly as Susie straightened up. 

_“Hell yeah_ ,” Susie said, giving them the devil horns symbol before helping them up. She waited while they healed each other up, then set off to find the exit door with her girls clustered around behind her like little ducklings. 

Best killer ever. Hell yeah. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, the Doctor did end up killing all of us. Actual event was streamed by AwfulWaful on Twitch.


End file.
